Venusball
Venusball |image = Venusball_by_infecteddragon-da7278v.png |caption = Greenhouse Sulfur Carbon-Dioxide |type = Terrestrial Planet |location = Inner Solar System |radius = 6,052 km |density = 5.24 g/cm³ |gravity = 0.904 g |distance = 0.7 AU |orbital_period = 225 days |rotational_period = 243 days |axial_tilt = 177.4° |temperature = 900°F 460°C 755.372K |surface_pressure = 90 atmospheres |earth_similarity_index = 0.473, carbon dioxide |friends = Mercuryball Jupiterball Twin (sometimes) My kidnapped moon |enemies = Sunball You stole Moonball from me, you pathetic excuse for a sister! (mostly) |personality = Bitchy, Femenine, Nobody tells her what to do, Assertive, still can't forgive Earthball for stealing her moon. |bork = Greenhouse, Greenhouse }}Venusball is the 2nd planet in the solar system. It is one of the main stargets of Earthball's probes and sides with Mercuryball as they both have no moons, a feature commonly made fun of by the Outer planets. However, some say that she used to be the owner of Moonball until an impact with a large object caused it to be launched towards Earthball. It is ~460 millions km² in surface area, with a slightly smaller diameter to Earthball. Though further from Solball than Mercuryball, she is the hottest planetball because of clouds and atmosphere of greenhouse gasses. She was once believed to have 6balls, but not anymore. Actually, it may still have 6balls, and even once had them, along with Marsball. But due to closeness to Sunball, they were all killed (they may still be in his/her clouds). In about 1 billion years, Venusball and Earthball will be twins again if countryballs keep pumping carbon dioxide into Earthball's atmosphere. She is actually upside-down and has a retrograde rotation. Composition Venusball's composition is very similar to Earthball's. Atmosphere Venusball has an extremely thick, carbon dioxide dominated atmosphere. Clouds completely cover her surface, obscuring anyone's view of her surface. The clouds are very reflective, making her one of the brightest objects in the night sky. Orbit - Rotation Venus rotates in the opposite direction of other planets.Along with Uranusball she has a retrograde rotation,which is the slowest rotation of anyother planet,taking a period of 224.65 days to complete a orbit.She orbits the Sun at an average distance of about 0.72 AU. Perhaps another famous feature of Venusball is that her rotational period is longer than her year. Mythology SPQRball believed her to be a goddess of beauty, love, fertility, prosperity, sex and desire. It was a symbol of Roman culture, art and beauty. Other cultures and other civilizations with ties to the Romans would pick this up and it would be official later on. How to draw Drawing Venusball is of very easy: # Draw a circle # Fill with a colour from Venus's Atmosphere # Add two eyes and you're finished # You can also add a bow tie if yuo feelin' fancy. Gallery Earth can into coma.png Red Red Giant Love bluesydinosaur.png It Couldn't Get Any Worse paulionm.png Planetballmap.png PlanetNine.png Reddit Spacetime Inspector Not-So Great Red Spot.png Venus.jpg|An image of Venus (Not in Polandball form) Qjphm54.png Category:Universeball Category:Solar System Category:Space Category:Milky Way Category:No Geography Category:Planetballs